One More Light: The Complete Story
by Wonderland in Chains
Summary: A brutal existance is not new for Loki. In fact its down right normal. When Thor finds Loki in Asgard's dungeons beaten to within an inch of his life, the only thing Thor can think of is to smuggle him to Midgard. But what will the Avengers do about this? What will Loki's recovery entail? The complete story to my one shot One More Light. Lots of gore and non-con mention, so beware.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Another bad idea but here we go. This is the beginning of my oneshot One More Light. As in where the story begins. I'm going to try to make myself finish this, as I've never actually finished one of my fics before (funny as how I'm trying to write a book/graphic novel, but writting stories will help me with that). Updates are most likely going to be slow, I am in college, trying to get a job and am also trying to focus on my artwork, so all I can do is work on this when I can afford to spare the time (I'm going to shoot for 5 hours a week and take it down to 2 when I manage to land a job). We'll see how this goes. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, I hope you guys are okay with eventual homosexuality, cause its heading there. Also, slightly younger Tony and 17ish Loki (cause thats all I can see him as, a misunderstood teenager). Enjoy the prologue! Its pretty brutal, to be honest. The next few chapters are going to be brutal. Well, more like 90% of the story... Nothing M rated though if that helps (for the most part).

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Prologue: Before the Beginning

Loki.

Such a simple name, but everything that it meant and what made it up caused its bearer to live through absolute Hel. Smaller, weaker, _sicker,_ than all the other children. He was bullied, suffered broken bones at the expense of other children, and the guards often had their ways with him. He had known no one would ever believe him, and he feared to tell his mother, as he did not want her being seen as a fool for believing him.

Oh how he loves his mother. He would trail her lavish skirts as often as she would allow, which was when she wasn't tending to her duties as the Queen of Asgard. It was many an afternoon that they would share tea and sweets and she would teach him her magic. After awhile the Allfather would have none of it, saying Loki should be out with his brother training, not practicing a woman's art with his mother, he should be acting like a prince. And from there his downward spiral quickened, and he was outcasted farther. He could not understand why everyone treated him so differently.

 _Argr,_ they call him, even when he was young. What did it matter if he didn't eat much meat? Animals are living breathing beings just as much as the Aesir are. Or maybe it was because he did not share the typical golden hair and bright sky colored eyes of the Aesir. He had fed into his mother telling him that she had had a grandfather of such a complection as his, she is a Valkyrie, a woman from Vanaheim after all. Loki figured he just favored his great grandfather from Vanaheim. It seemed simple, despite his brother's glowing hair, eyes and complection.

The older he got the worse it seemed to get for him. Thor's friends often bullied him behind his brother's back, but he resolved to put up with it if it meant he could spend time with his brother, as his mother was off limits to him most of the time. And if he could spend time with his brother, it meant he was safe from the guards, even if only for the time being.

It was Valhalla for him to be able to accompany his brother on various hunting expeditions and into battles. He saved everyone's necks more times than he could possible count with his tricks (and it would have turned out differently if he didn't know them. Shocker, brute strength can't get you through everything.) and it didn't escape him that they always seemed less than greatful, but he continued to do so anyway without complaint.

Then came a man from Nifleheim. Loki was barely at the cusp of adulthood and half the size he should have been. Thor was twice his size, and seen as a complete adult. It was no surprise when Loki had had no say at the rediculous deal that Asgard made for its fortification. He could see the bogus deal a mile away, yet Thor had insisted they take it, feeling the man could not complete the wall around Asgard in a two season time frame. No way would the man be able to have Freya, the sun and the moon. Loki on the other hand, knew that someone would not make such a huge bargain without being able to deliver.

He had turned out to be correct, and at the meeting the council and Allfather had called, an outrage had broken out. Asgard would in no way have to give up their sun, moon, or their most prized goddess. As he sat quietly in the chaos across from his brother at Odin's left side, a snide comment had been screamed, and the next thing he knew he was being threatened with death as Thor's hackles rose in his defence. Thor had called for Frigga, but that could not curb Odin's decision. Loki was to sabotage the builder and prevent him from winning this gamble, and he was to start today.

Frigga had held him tight, and Thor had held them both even tighter.

Just hours later, Thor escorted him to Asgard's gate, and assured him that he would not move from his spot until Loki came back. With a steady warmth in his heart from his brother's promise and a sick feeling hard as a rock in his belly he shifted into the only thing he could think of that would get the builder's horse's attention, a mare in heat.

With a strange feeling under his new tail, he proceeded to taunt the huge black stallion until the horse lost control, lust clouding sepia eyes, and freed himself of his handler, his harness still attached to his big black body.

Loki ran.

He ran so hard and fast that he thought his legs would give out as he galloped through the forests surrounding Asgard. His legs burned as he forced himself farther and farther up the mountain and down through a valley then up another mountain again.

He was faster than the big black stallion, thankfully, but not by much. His leathe body could turn and accelerate faster than the stallion's, that being the only thing keeping him from being caught. His sides heave as adrenaline keeps him going, fear pulsing at the heavy thunderous hoof falls of the massive draft horse at his heels.

Finally after sixteen hours of running, he comes to a dead stop, cliff walls block him in on three sides, and the horse behind him is fast approaching. As he heaves and wheezes, legs trembling dangerously, he can't find the strength to change back fast enough. Panick shoots through him as a heavy weight decends on his back, and he is finally at the mercy of the animal that is twice his size. Before he even knows whats happening, the massive animal has finished his dirty work, and Loki's legs collapse.

With a familiar feeling of dread in his belly, he lays there as his body aches and his breaths tremble. He can only hope that that wretched animal doesn't make it back to Asgard in time. At this moment he doesn't care what Odin does to him, he just wants his mother.

He lays there far into the next morning, finally being able to pick his weakened body up. It takes him four days to find Asgard again, and he feels sickly sweet at seeing the man gone and the wall still unfinished. He fears Thor has abandoned him, and relief pools in his belly when he sees his tower of a brother still right where he promised he'd be, a container of water and a fire pit within his close proximity.

Loki can not make himself perk up, his head still hangs low and his gate is shaky as his brother sprints to him. All Loki can do is shove his long black face into Thor's strong chest, and Thor hugs him as best he can. Frigga manages to help him turn back to his correct shape, and all he can do is collapse, bare bodied, into her arms and cry as Thor cloaks him in a green blanket.

Eleven months later, Loki, still just a boy, births an eight legged foal in secrecy with the help of his mother and brother. It is through the pain of labor that a seed of hate is planted for the Allfather in Loki's heart. Odin forced him to fix a mistake that he had made, and Loki is paying for it. Loki would find that that would not be the first or last time.

After Sleipnir's birth, Thor and Loki began to drift apart, to Loki's horror.

Battle was where his brother was, so that was where Loki would attempt to shine to once again capture his brother's attention. His battle strategies almost never failed, they surpassed even those of Tyr.

And that was how Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hela came to be. He was forced to go behind enemy lines when push came to shove, having to destroy the invading Jotuns from the inside out. Angrboða was the Jotun's name. She was a sorceress, and the Jotun's general. To gain her favor, Loki, desguised as a Jotun, bore her triplets. During Loki's labor, Thor was able to smash his way through enemy lines with the Jotun army disorganized from Angrboða's absence, and kill her, winning the war. Odin turned Loki's children to monsters not long after they returned home, and cast them out. He called what Loki had done disgraceful, despite Loki being the key factor to their victory. He tried to forbid Loki from seeing them, yet Loki managed to find out where they were from Thor.

When he cast his eyes upon Fenrir, his middle son, his hate for Odin filled his chest and was fit to burst. Odin had lodged a sword into his son's mouth, the small wolf crying from the pain. Loki managed to remove the sword and heal his son's mouth, though the little black wolf was bound to the cave he inhabited with unbreakable thread.

How dare Odin do this to his own grandchildren?

He continued to visit his children, they being the only light in his quickly darkening world.

It wasnt long after Sif ran through the palace early one morning, screaming. Her golden hair had been chopped off, and she was convinced it was Loki's doing. Loki was wrongfully charged with the crime. Despite his protests and arguments, he was still forced to find a way to right what was wronged. He traveled to Svartalfheim, the world of the Dwarves. He bargained with them, his silver tongue his weapon of choice despite knowing he could not fulfill his promises.

He presented the new hair to Sif in front of the entire Asgardian council, all of them awed at the beautiful hair the color of pure gold. Sif was floored, angry that Loki would not be punished for what had been done to her, simply because of his silver tongue.

When the Dwarves did not recieve their payment, they came calling, a special case in hand that Asgard had only ever seen once before in the time of the previous Allfather, and Sif's hair turned to brown.

The Dwarves wished to sew the Liesmith's mouth shut as payment, the only ones that would be able to cut the enchanted wire would be the Dwarf that did the sewing and the Allfather.

With the entire court present, Thor was to hold his younger brother down as the Dwarf sewed his mouth shut. The court was quiet as Loki's pain filled cries echoed in the large room. They all seemed to forget he was still but a child at the time.

Like that he stayed for two years until he officially became a man in Asgard's standards, the human equivalent of ten.

Thor's coronation was when Loki hit rock bottom. It ended with him dangling from the bifrost from his brother's hand, and eventually letting go.

Down and down he fell into the void of Yggdrasil, into nothingness and drowning silence.

He was losing his mind, not knowing who he was anymore, or why he was there. All he knew was that he wouldnt stop falling.

Then his body smacked into hard, dark earth, crushing almost every bone in his body. It was a dark dreary place not unlike Hel, but completely different. The creatures that found him were unlike any that he had ever seen before, and he soon found that all the myths about the Mad Titan were more than a reality.

Thanos soon figured out just who Loki was, and would not let the opportunity that was staring him in the face pass him by.

Loki found himself locked in a filthy cell, given no food or water, and tortured and raped on a daily basis. He refused to give in to Thanos's requests, and did not make a sound during the Chitauri's torture. Finally, after two years, he couldnt take it anymore. He was suicidal, extreamely so, but he could see no way as to fulfill the deed he wished to do.

He conducted a plan, the main focus suicide by Odin, or suicide by Thor's Midgard warriors, which ever came first. Using his silver tongue, Loki talked his way through every calculated step toward "conquering" Midgard. He fed The Other lies about how easy it would be, and focused the Chitauri's interests not on the people inhabiting Midgard, but the machinery.

When he landed on Midgard, he could finally see freedom. The relief he fealt was unmatched.

He blew everything. Purposely.

He had to make it look convincing, but he knew many of his smaller, unplanned actions were the result of mind control. When the big green beast smashed him into the concrete, his head cleared. The Mind Stone was far enough away and the connection ultimately broken. He was free, at least for the time being. Until Thanos came knocking for the rest of the Infinity Stones.

Oh how Loki wished Ragnarok was upon them already.

He was overjoyed to see his brother once again, but he did not garner the same reaction. Off to Asgard they went, and instead of Odin being merciful and killing Loki, like Loki had planned he would, Odin sentenced him to the dungeons for the rest of his life. To be tortured daily, given only a minimal amount of water, and raped, nothing new for the faux prince. Starvation won't kill a Jotun or Aesir, but they feel the hunger pains, their bodies deteriorate to skin and bone, and they become sickly.

If only his mother knew what was truly being done to him.

And on top of the starvation, Loki is being flogged and beaten daily. There is such a thing for a Jotun as being beat to death.

Maybe now Loki will recieve what he has wanted for so long, and he will finally get to be with his precious daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Official first chapter. Feedback is appreciated and will help me to improve this story. Also, by the end we may or may not have an extensive playlist. I'll try my hardest to find at least one song to stick to the beginning of each chapter. The song(s) might fit the chapter or it might fit the story in general. If anyone finds a song they think fits, comment it and if I think it does I'll add it to the beginning of the following chapter. Each song added will be part of the official OML playlist. When we get to 50 songs I'll make a youtube or spotify playlist and privide the link.

1\. One More Light - Linkin Park (the origin of this story)

2\. Nobody's Listening - Linkin Park (Loki to Odin/Thor)

3\. In My Remains - Linkin Park (Loki)

4\. Black Horse and a Cherry Tree - KT Tunstall (Loki/Svadilfari/Sleipnir's conception/birth)

5\. When the World Breaks Your Heart - Goo Goo Dolls (Tony to Loki)

6\. Last Hot Night - Goo Goo Dolls (Tony & Loki)

7\. Numb - Linkin Park (extremely Loki)

8\. Use Me - Goo Goo Dolls (Tony to Loki)

9\. Comin' in Hot - Hollywood Undead (Younger Tony [also a little vulgar so listen at your own risk, lol])

10\. Heavy - Linkin Park (Loki)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thor strides through Asgard's palace with purpose and a glint of determination in his bright blue eyes. He had just returned from Svartalfheim, where there had been unrest between two factions of the Dwarves.

Every time he had returned from settling a realm, he had strode right to the throne room and asked the Allfather to allow him a conference with his brother. Odin had declined each time.

Now, Thor seeks his mother. She had grown farther from Odin as of late, and has spent less and less time with him. Thor is determined to figure out why.

After he has seen his brother, of course.

Over the last Midgardian year, he has been thinking about Loki's attack on Midgard time and again, and something does not sit right with him about it. Never had Loki wished to overtake a realm, it was not like him. And the fact that he had _failed miserably_ at it was not like Loki either. Loki's battle plans are almost always nearly failproof, he thinks every scenario through, covers every possible weak point, and makes Asgard's forces impenetrable.

A trickster Loki may be, but he does not just invade other realms and attempt to rule them. Even Loki's behavior was wrong the entire invasion, save for his quiet bout at the end and not meeting anyone else's eyes. That was the Loki Thor remembers. Shy, scholarly, too smart and cunning for his own good.

Thor is on a mission to figure out why, and he feels his mother may be able to help him. His hand tightens around Mjolnir's leather encassed handle.

He knocks lightly on her chamber door, calling out to her.

"Mother? Are you there? I require council with you on a private matter."

The door slides open and Frigga ushers him through quickly, her motions full of anxiety.

"Mother, Father refuses to grant me council with my brother, do you know if Loki is well?"

"Hush now and listen to me," Frigga sits him down in one of her plush chairs, and Thor sits up straight. He recognizes that tone. Something is wrong. He gives the Queen his full attention. "You must go down to the secluded dungeon and get Loki. Take him to another realm, hide him away for the time being. I recently visited him in defiance to your father, and I am horrified at what I have discovered."

A heavy weight drops into Thor's stomach. "What has become of my brother?" He says dangerously.

"I do not understand why Odin would do such a thing to his own son, and it has made me ill. Not even prisoners of war are treated in such a way. You must promise me you'll leave immediately?" Frigga gracefully falls to her knees infront of Thor, gazing up at him with the same colored eyes as his own.

"Aye. What will you do?" Thor grasps his mother's aging hands. Despite the queens's age, she is still amoung the most beautiful in Asgard. She squeezes his larger hands.

"I must first visit Helheim, then I will be making a diplomatic trip to Vanaheim," The queen stands. "I will visit Loki before I return here." She removes an amulet of jade from her neck, covered in runes, and places it delicately around Thor's neck. "You cannot travel through the Bifrost with Loki, this will allow you to travel between realms without Heimdall's aid. I have already set a spell upon Loki to shield him from Heimdall's gaze. I expect you to protect your brother, and when you must leave him, leave him in a safe place," The queen's eyes gather a sternness in them, and Thor knows that look. Never would he disobey his mother when she is giving him _that_ look.

"Aye, Mother. I thank you, I vow to not dissapoint you," Thor stands, his shoulders squared back and stiff with anger and anxiety.

"Good boy," Frigga leans up and pecks her son on the cheek. "The Einherjar should be busy passing the morning meals out to the prisoners in the common dungeon, I suggest you be swift. I will see you soon."

The two head separate ways through the huge golden palace once they leave the queen's chambers, one heading to the Bifrost and the other to the secluded dungeon under the palace.

Thor glares at every guard that he passes along the way, them paying him no mind. Had those specific guards caused his brother harm? All of the Einherjar within the palace walls take shifts within the dungeons. What guards had caused such harm to his brother that the Queen is going so far as to have a prisoner smuggled out of Asgard? Thor almost does not want to find out.

Thor's gate is swift, and before he knows it he's down the steps to the dungeon and down the separate hallway that leads to where Loki is, in the private dungeon. He's managed to slip by the Einherjar unnoticed, busy with passing out various trays of the slop that the prisoners are fed. With as light a step as he can possibly manage, which isn't very light for Thor, he enters the private dungeon, a dark, dank place with five cells, two on each side of the hallway and one at the end. The faint gold glow of a magic and escape proof field encases the cell at the end of the hall, and within, Thor can see a pale heap resting on the floor of the cell.

Thor breaks into a sprint, his heart in his throat and fluttering away faster than he thinks it ever has before. He comes to a stop outside the cell, and is appalled at the sight of his brother, nude, blood crusted, and shackled to the wall. His left arm is bent in an awkward way, Thor knows from experience that its broken, badly. His hair has been chopped off haphazardly, patches of scalp peaking through the ruined and bloodied raven locks that had before been shiny and soft. Loki's exposed back, inflamed and painful looking, is littered with both healed and fresh whip marks, most of them crusted, puss filled and infected. Thor can see his bones jutting out over his entire body, pale skin stretched over bone in emaciation. Loki had always been thin and gangly, but never had Thor seen him this thin. Loki's face, or what Thor can see of it, is coated in dried blood so thickly he can barely make out any features.

Loki is covered in a layer of filth and fresh and healed wounds. Thor, now that he's listening, can hear Loki's wet and wheezing breaths, shallow and pain filled.

Thor is frozen to the area he stands on, his mouth dropped down and bile rising within his throat.

His little brother. What had they done to him?

And Thor hadn't been there to stop it all from happening, like he should have been. He should have been aware of what his father was doing. This is his _brother._ Whom he's supposed to protect with his life.

Helplessness turns to a firey determination, and Thor releases the catch on the barrier, the gold falling away to nothingness. As he rushes to his brother, he rips his cherry red cape from his shouler armour and drapes it across Loki's broken body. With a single blow of Mjolnir, the chain shackling Loki's good arm breaks. Thor bundles his brother in his red cape, and hoists him up into his arms. Thor can feel how warm and extremely limp Loki is through the fabric, and he knows that is not good in the slightest. Loki is also light as a feather.

Where could Thor take him? He has to think quickly, the Einherjar would catch him if he lingers for too long.

His mother is heading to Vanaheim, perhaps there? Their medical knowlege is the most extensive and advanced within the realms, followed closely by Alfheim. And they are both closely allied to Asgard. Odin would quickly hear word of Loki's wearabouts.

Svartalfheim would not aid Loki, they still carry a grudge against the younger prince. Thor refuses to even take Nifleheim into consideration and Jotunheim is obviously a no. But would his Midgardian allies aid Loki? They may still hold a grudge against him from the invasion, but if Thor's suspicions are correct, there is a very probable chance they will aid him. Midgardians are awefully forgiving, especially if the evil done was the doing of an unseen hand.

As Thor takes a lingering look at his brother's face, his eyes widen at the rusted metal wire sewn into Loki's bloodied lips, the wounds beneath the wires oozing pus and blood.

They did it again.

Anger flares in Thor's belly.

Without even thinking, Thor raises his hammer, his mind set on Midgard.

With a flash of lightening, the two are gone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Theres a boom of thunder and rain pours down around the tower, the water plopping as it smacks into the smooth glass.

Its 2:30 in the morning, and Tony and Bruce are up in Tony's penthouse playing Call of Duty after a long day of coming up with ideas on how to make solar and wind power more efficient. They play lazily, the vigor they had had when they started playing an hour and a half ago gone. They each make an offhanded comment now and then, but other than that they're silent as can be.

Bruce yawns. "I think I'll turn in for the night," he sets his controller down on the glass coffee table infront of him.

"Me too," Tony orders JARVIS to turn the gaming system and TV off. "You're welcome to stay longer, y'know," Tony looks over to Bruce.

"I know, but I'm getting a little stir crazy. I'll come back for a visit in a few months," Bruce smiles shyly at the man across the room from him. Tomorrow he's boarding a plane to somewhere in Africa, Tony hadn't cared enought to pay attention as to where. Tony also doesn't like being alone so often. After his and Pepper's break up, Tony's world had been very lonely. He had only seen her on occasion, and even then Pepper prefers to keep it mostly to business matters.

"I hope so," Tony grumbles as he stands.

"Why don't you have Clint come hang out? You guys could finish the prank war you attempted to start," Bruce runs his hand through his short hair.

"Okay, woah woah, Birdbrain might be a decent individual, but that doesn't mean he's 'hanging out' material. Plus he's off on his secret spy missions or whatever the hell he and Romanoff do," Tony takes a step toward his bedroom, glancing back at Bruce as he goes. "Let me know if you need anything, and I'll see you in a few months, alright?"

"Yeah..." Bruce awkwardly moves toward the elevator that would take him down to his floor for the night.

As Tony closes his bedroom door, the sound of shattering glass and a large boom stops both men in their tracks.

Tony throws his door open again, ready to deploy his suit, and stops dead at what he sees.

In the remains of his shattered coffee table stands a familiar figure, a large bundle filling up his muscular arms. Both Bruce and Tony's eyes are wide as can be as they stare openly at the God of Thunder.

Thor looks pissed.

Narrowed frosty eyes fall on Tony, and Tony's hands instantly shoot up in surrender. "I didn't do it!"

Tony's eyes shoot over Thor's cherry colored cape, blotches of maroon staining it.

"Of course you did not do this, Stark. Yet I require assistance, and ask for asylum," Thor takes a few steps to remove himself from the glass around him.

"For whom?" Bruce looks slightly strained, but less so as the seconds tick by. His curiosity is plain to see. "What is that you're carrying?"

"It is my brother, my father has had him tortured, and he is nearly dead," Thor squeezes his bundle to him ever so slightly. His voice is dripping with malice.

"Woah woah, you mean you have your psycho brother here? What the fuck are you thinking, Thor?! Are you forgetting he..." Tony's words trail off as Thor shifts the cape from around the bundle's face, revealing caked blood, demolished hair, burned skin, and ruined lips. At the sight Bruce begins to look a little green, and Tony's mouth falls open, his face draining of color and taking on a sickly hugh.

"I believe what my brother did was not of his own volition. Yes, my brother is the God of Mischief, and rightly so, but he is not evil. He did not deserve the torture my father inflicted upon him. He was not even allowed to defend himself at his own trial, and our mother could not sway the Allfather's judgement," Thor looks between the stricken men, his eyes hard yet pleading. "My brother needs aid, and one healing stone is not enough to help him."

Both Tony and Bruce know exactly what Thor is asking, and their eyes meet the other's. Bruce nods, a determined look on his soft features. Tony is torn.

He still has nightmares about what he seen when he went through the wormhole with that nuke, and this guy threw him through his own damn window for Christ's sake. But at the same time, Tony can see how badly he was tortured for it. By his own father. Not even serial killers here are treated in that way.

Tony's stomach churns. Loki didn't deserve what was given to him.

Tony glances at Loki's ruined and nearly unrecognizable face, his stomach doing flips and wringing itself. "Yeah, okay. We'll help him. Jarvis, disable all of SHIELD's bugs in my tower, and ensure that in no way does Loki's whereabouts make it to them. And send Dumb-E up here to clean up this mess."

"Already done, Sir," Jarvis calls in a tone filled with finality. "Is there anything else that should be done?"

"I'll let you know if there is. C'mon, Point Break, lets fix the psycho," Tony motions toward the elevator, Thor and Bruce following close behind.

As they pile in, Bruce shifts the cape apart a little farther from Loki, revealing a bruised neck, and upper torso that is filled with fresh oozing wounds. Bruce's breathing picks up ever so slightly, and Tony can tell he's wanting to fawn over the half dead diety.

"Is he supposed to be this warm?" Bruce asks Thor as he dabs gently at a gash that goes down to Loki's ribs, the pearly white bone clearly visible, his other hand resting gently atop Loki's bloody forehead.

"No, he is far too hot. He should be much cooler," Thor's eyebrows knit together in worry.

"We'll need to put him in a cold bath to get him cooled down, then. He's filthy anyway," Bruce covers the man up again as the elevator doors open to reveal the sterile white and stainless steel of the medical bay. "His breathing is worrying me, it sounds bad."

Bruce joggs across the spacious room filled with medical equipment and beds to pull a door open that leads to a spacious, and very clean, white bathroom. Thor's long strides easily keep up with him, and Tony lags behind, still looking sick with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tony, can you get some towels and wash cloths, please? Wheres the soap in here? Honestly I'm afraid to see exactly whats under that cape," Bruce rambles as he fiddles with the dials on the tub, and Tony can see the agitation and anxiety beginning to work its way through him. Tony doesn't argue, merely stays quiet as he pulls three towels and a fist full of wash cloths from the cabinet under the sink and sets them on the spacious granite counter. The chill from the cold water hits his bare forearms, and he can't help the goosebumps that rise on his flesh.

"Alright, Thor, lets get him in there," Bruce says as he turns the water off and stands when the tub is half full. He aids Thor in untangling his brother from the bright red cape, and when it falls from Loki, Bruce gasps lightly.

Tony and Bruce openly stare at the bloody, brused, and completely broken God of Mischief laying completely limp in Thor's arms. Both men gain a slightly sickly undertone to their faces. Loki is translucent skin stretched over bone, so much so that it looks as if his skin is fit to tear. The deep lacerations that perferate his skin are heavily infected, and ragged scars criss cross his pale flesh.

Thor sighs, complete and utter sadness radiating from him. "We used to do a trick we called "Get Help," back when we were closer. Never could I have imagined that it would become a reality."

Thor gently sets his brother in the cold water, holding his head above the water to prevent him from drowing. At the water's cool touch, Loki stirs ever so slightly, only to fall completely limp again.

Bruce quickly scoops up the bundle of rags off the counter then places himself on the tub's edge, getting to work cleaning the thick grime and blood from Loki's body silently. The water is already beginning to turn a rosy pink from the blood still oozing out of Loki's body.

"So, Thor, whats Get Help?" Tony asks as he fidgets uncomfortably. Its too quiet for him, and he is actively trying to block out the flashbacks from his own torture.

"Well, we did Get Help when we needed a confusing distraction for a small number of people that still outnumbered us. I would hold Loki up in my arms and scream, "Get help! My brother is dying, someone help!" and that would usually be enough to stall them until we were in a close enough range that I could throw Loki at them. Loki himself has never been very heavy, but his magic upon impact would render them unconcious and Loki would be just fine," Thor explains, nostalgia thick in his voice and expression. Tony can tell he cares greatly for his younger brother. "Loki hated it," Thor adds, a sad smile gracing his thin lips.

"You _threw_ him at people you were fighting?" Bruce sounds disapproving. "How old were you guys when you first did that?"

"He was never in any danger, we wouldn't have done it if he would have been, Mother would have had my head. The first time was his idea anyhow," Thor sounds defensive. "The first time he had to have been, oh I don't know, six hundred years? That would have made me around 900 years of age."

"Can you give us a Midgardian friendly estimate?" Tony asks as he picks at his cracked nails.

"Midgardian estimate?" Thor sounds puzzled as he tries to pick out a comparative age. "600 years, I would think, would be about ten years of age to you."

Bruce and Tony openly gape at the God.

"And how old is Loki now?" Bruce chokes out, his face paling and gaining a green hugh at the same time.

"Ah, he's 1,019 years of age," Thor shrugs, his eyes falling back on his brother's ruined face.

Tony mutters incomprehensibly, his jaw falling open as he realized his math was correct, when had it ever been wrong before? "He's equivalent to a seventeen year old?! What the fuck, Thor! He's still a kid!"

"In Asgard, boys become men at 600 years of age, therefore in our culture he has been a man for some time," Thor keeps his eyes pinned on his brother.

Bruce can see that Tony is about to explode, and at the moment, that would only worsen the situation. "Tony,"

Bruce is interrupted by a weak cough, blood lightly spattering the top of his hand. Everyone falls as still as a statue, eyes all on Loki. His eyes flutter, then he's out again.

"Tony, go get the X-ray machine going, would you? We might have to opporate on him if he's too bad off inside," Bruce says quietly as he moves to wash Loki's butchered hair.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Its been so long that I thought I'd stop the chapter there so I could get it up. College has been kicking my ass. Anyway, whos seen Thor Ragnarok yet? I went opening night, and my god is it awesome. I'm tempted to go watch it again.

I'm also thinking of implimenting some kind of contest and whoever wins it would get a oneshot from me or a cameo at the end of this story. What do you guys think?

I hate writting short chapters, so hopefully next chapter is 6000+ words, and hopefully I can get it out a little sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

(Come on guys, suggest some songs! I know not all of you don't NOT listen to music! I won't bite, I promise!)

11\. Waiting for the End - Linkin Park (Loki)

12\. Iridescent - Linkin Park (Avengers & Loki)

13\. What We Don't Know - Linkin Park (Avengers & Loki)

14\. Lovely - 21 Pilots (Tony to Loki)

15\. Holding onto You - 21 Pilots (Loki [Also now one of Loki's main themes for this story])

16\. On My Way - Phil Collins (Loki's kids, because they're too adorable and we'll most likely see some of Loki's Mini Mes, and Koda from Brother Bear is totally equivalent to young Fenrir)

17\. Titanium - David Guetta (Loki to Thanos)

18\. Raging Fire - Phillip Phillips (Tony and Loki toward the end)

19\. Home - Phillip Phillips (Tony to Loki)

(Ha, you guys are probably happy to have more than Linkin Park and the Goo Goo Dolls suggested)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tony runs his hands through his hair as he exits the bathroom, his stomach churning and threatenimg to spill its contents. He can feel himself shaking and going into a cold sweat as he attempts to fight off a panick attack.

His torture is at the forefront of his mind, and he's too damn sober for it. He fishes the whiskey out from a locked cabinet along with a tumbler, and fills it with the gold liquid. With a shakey hand, he downs the entire glass. Tony ensures whatever room he has any chance of spending any length of time in is stocked with some type of alcohol.

He instantly feels better, and Loki once again enters his mind as he gets the big X-ray machine running. The poor guy has been through hell and back, and hes young. Younger than Tony thought he was. If his own father was willing to torture him like this, Tony can only imagine what his childhood was like. Tony is preparing himself for one fucked up, anxiety and PTSD ridden God. He's also considering sitting Thor's big Asgardian ass down and interrogating him.

That Loki was faking hadn't even crossed Tony's mind. Perhaps it should have, and Loki is pulling one damn convincing show if he is.

He holds his fist to his chin as the machine boots up. Questions are definantly in order after they've stabilized Loki.

"Jarvis, have food ordered that Loki would be able to eat for the next week," Tony says off handedly.

"Certainly, Sir. Will fresh chicken broth and the like suffice?"

"Add tea and milk to that. Loki seems like the tea type. And cloths that will fit him. A lot of green and black, Buddy. Have the delivery boy leave everything in the elevator and I'll get it later," Tony turns his attention behind him as Bruce strides out of the bathroom, Thor not far behind with Loki. He's still limp in Thor's arms, yet his pale skin is completely visible, along with every bruise, gash, and the rusty wire sinching the God's lips shut.

"What the hell is that on his mouth? And why are his eyes so fucked up?" Tony's hackles are rising once again. The soft flesh around the trickster's eyes is inflamed, firey red, and partially melted away. Its a gruesome sight, not to mention the metal residing in Loki's inflamed and infected lips.

Thor sighs. "They have sewn his lips shut, and they have dripped a snake's venom into his eyes. They have done it before as punishment for lying to the Dwarves and abandoning a fellow high ranking Aesir in battle. His eyes should heal with minimal scarring." He grimaces at the confession.

"Tony, now isn't the time. Would you get something to remove the wire with while I X-ray him?" Bruce sighs as he checks the machine over and instructs Thor where to set his brother. Tony gives them both dirty looks as he turns on his heel and heads back to his workshop. The only thing that would break that thick rusty wire is a pair of heavy duty wire cutters.

The thought that Loki might be blind is disturbing to Tony. He would be disoriented, and would not trust a thing that is being told or done to him. Tony would not be able to blame him. The only thing he can do is try to get the broken God to trust him, and pray that it does not backfire when he is healed and once again battle ready. Thor's words that Loki's eyes would heal with minimal scarring makes him hopeful. That means that even if he is blind, he wouldn't be blind forever. Apparently he could see just fine despite the same thing being done to him in the past. It might have something to do with his magic, though so Tony can't be sure.

Tony wonders why he even cares. Loki caused all the havoc that he did, but if Loki deserves the benefit of the doubt, Tony decides wants to give it to him. Thats what every member of the Avengers recieved, and its only fair to pay it forward if the person is deserving of the chance. He can only be one hundred percent sure of this once he's interogated Thor on this situation, but for right now he'll help the God of Mischief.

He goes right to his work station, and scans over the cluttered space, having to brush things aside until he finally finds what he's looking for.

When Tony gets back, a pair of silver pliers in hand, Loki's X-rays are done, and the images are up on Jarvis's screens. Tony can already see Loki's left arm is broken in three places, badly. Completely shattered around the broken areas. The bone needs to be reset with surgery. Five ribs, he sees, are fractured in half, and not where they are supposed to be. His pelvis also has a large fracture in it, and his right femur has a hairline fracture in it.

He meets Bruce's eyes, and can already see the anguish and glassiness of them.

"Almost every bone in his body has multiple heal marks on them. Five of his ribs are cracked completely in half and seven others have hairline fractures in them, one of which has punctured his left lung. Both his femurs have fractures in them, meaning he won't be able to walk until they're healed completely, his arm needs surgery, and his pelvis, skull and jaw have fresh cracks in them. It looks like he's been sexually assaulted," Bruce whispers the last part, his eyes casting downward. Thor looks lost at the screens as he stands by his brother's side, and is quiet.

"What the fuck has he been through..." Tony whispers out as he picks out all the breaks in Loki's body.

"That pelvis break is a stable one, thank God. Otherwise he'd need pins put in place to hold his pelvis together," Bruce sighs. Without being prompted, Tony shakily walks over to Loki, and begins cutting through the wire imbedded in the pale God's lips. He looks a lot younger now than he did during the invasion, but that could just be Tony's imagination.

"How are we going to sedate him for surgery?" Tony sighs as he gently tugs on the cut wire, Loki's aggrivated lips oozing pus and blood as the wire comes free.

"Modified horse tranquilizers," Bruce answers.

"What of his injuries is most pressing?" Thor interrupts them, his hand cradling a slate grey stone.

"They're all bad, Thor. His eyes, lung and arm are the worst of it, unless he has internal bleeding," Bruce informs.

"Jarvis, body scans on Loki. Hilight any internal bleeding and any life threatening wounds," Tony calls out to his AI.

"There is a minimal amount of internal bleeding within his torso, it has already stopped," Jarvis says calmy as Loki's scans overtake an area of air infront of Bruce. An area of his chest is hilighted in green, showing the bleeding around Loki's broken ribs and left lung, and some light bleeding around his intestines and rectum.

"That bleeding isn't life threatening, and the puncture is a moderate one that can heal on its own. Thor, you've said his eyes have healed before from the same thing?" Bruce doesn't turn to face the God as he speaks.

"Aye," Thor looks slightly like a kicked puppy.

"His ribs i can set externally, so I'd say his arm is the absolute worste of it," Bruce says, not wanting to cut into the God when he doesn't even know if the sedative would work properly, let alone Loki's slightly different anatomy.

With a nod, Thor holds his hand cradling the stone over the area of Loki's arm that is bent awkwardly, and crushes the stone, the grey powder dusting over the arm. Bruce and Tony watch, dumbfounded, as Loki's arm straightens, and the huge dark purple bruise disappears.

"What the hell is that?" Tony chokes out, all the scientific possibilities of recreating it racing through his mind.

"A healing stone. It is required by the Allmother that all member of the royal family carry at least one at all times," Thor answers.

"So why not use more than one on Loki right now?" Bruce asks, his eyes wide and puzzled.

"Healing stones are meant to heal only the most severe wounds. More than one cannot be used on a single person at the same time, as it can cause illness far worse than the original wound," Thor says, the final bit of grey dust falling through his finger tips. "Loki is a fighter, he should recover quickly, though I highly doubt he will be able to return to Asgard until the Allfather has resigned his role."

"So what, he'll be banished until you're king?" Tony grates out as Bruce rummages around in a first aid kit and sets rolls of bandages and gauz on the counter.

"Aye, if the Allfather does not decide to return him to Asgard first," Thor looks back at his brother with sad blue eyes.

"And I have a bone to pick with you, Thor, you have no clue how fucked up your little brother is going to be mentally," Tony points accusingly at the burley Norse god.

"I know not what you mean," Thor raises an eyebrow at the shorter man.

"It means theres a ninety-nine percent chance hes going to have a severe case of PTSD, anxiety, major trust issues, and on top of that he isn't going to be able to see. Do you really think he's going to trust us enough to take what we offer him? I highly doubt it. And he's been sexually assaulted, above all things! He's probably going to think that we're gonna do that to him!" Tony moves animatedly, his arms up in the air and flailing wildly as he tries to get his point accross.

Thor is quiet, taking in what is being said. He cocks his head and asks, "Would you explain to me what those things are?"

Tony sighs, a sour look on his face. "PTSD is post-traumatic stress disorder, it means Loki could get extremely bad nightmares, and be extremely frightened a lot of the time. Anxiety is the same thing but different. Sexual assault is rape, your Asgardian buddies took advantage of your little brother and used him as a sex toy, is that dumbed down enough for you?" Tony's voice lacks even the slightest hint of patience.

Thor's face morphs from puzzlement to horror. "But no Einerjar would be so disgraceful!" Thor sounds unsure, his face pained.

"Oh, they are. Look, what made you think that the invasion wasn't Loki's doing?" Tony cuts right to the point.

"I did not realize it before, but Loki was not acting like himself. His eyes are green, and I remember them being blue during the invasion. Loki has always been quiet and shy, immersed in his magic, and mischievious and cunning. He is smart, extremely smart, and if he had been behind the invasion, he would not have failed," Thor sounds certain.

"If he wasn't behind the invasion, who would have been?" Bruce asks as he begins cleaning Loki's face with disinfectant and wrapping Loki's eyes.

"That I do not know, but Loki would," Thor looks thoughtful. "When I first seen him, he looked disoriented, and like he was in pain. I wonder if whoever was behind the invasion has tortured him. I cannot see Loki doing what he did without putting up a fight, or having some ulterior motive."

The room is quiet.

"That's simple speculation. We can't know unless he tells us as much," Bruce sounds apprehensive and agitated.

"I doubt he'll tell us the truth for awhile, if ever. He's going to be scared out of his mind when he wakes up," Tony sighs.

Thor rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I know of someone he will tell the truth to, and I can retrieve her if need be."

"And who would that be?" Tony raises an eyebrow, curriosity sparking within his chest as he crosses his arms.

"Hela. He would never lie to her, and he will trust her word indefinitely," Thor's lips quirk upward ever so slightly. "Her word would aid him in trusting us."

"Who is she to him?" Tony grumbles, his eyes flicking to the raven haired man on the hospital gurney.

"His daughter."

Tony's eyes blow wide as they train on Thor once more. "He has a daughter?"

"Aye. I can retrieve her from Helheim if Loki is too frightened to speak with us," Thor nods.

"You mean adopted daughter, right?" Tony asks, Bruce pausing to turn to Thor with calculating and puzzled eyes.

"No, she is his actual daughter," Thor says, sounding sincere.

"You better tell us how that happened later, I don't think i can handle much more surprises today," Tony runs his hands through his short hair.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _Loki chuckles lightly as Sleipnir nudges his chest in greeting, the grey dappled eight legged colt growing bigger every day. He has always known who Loki is, and he is smart past any usual horse. Loki would go as far to say that he has the intelligence of a fellow Aesir, without the ability to speak. Loki intends to cast a telepathy spell upon him, once he is a little older. Loki gives him his daily ruby red apple, his favorite, and he munches on it happily._

 _A heavy weight settles in his belly. Odin had declared today that, as Sleipnir could already best even the fastest horses in all the nine realms, he would begin training as a war steed within the season._

 _Loki fears objecting to Odin's decree, as Odin could ban him perminantly from seeing his son._

 _Loki looks to his mother as she places a gentle hand upon his back._

 _"There is really nothing you can do, Mother?" The young boy asks, big green eyes lost and quickly losing hope._

 _"Nay, once the Allfather has made up his mind, there is little I can do to change it. But I promise you, my precious boy, that I will do everything within my power to ensure that little Sleipnir is treated as he should be," Frigga pulls Loki into her side, and slowly rubs up and down his back. She gently strokes Sleipnir's soft fuzzy face, and smiles gently at her grandson. "He is one marvelous colt, and I am very proud of you," Frigga kisses the top of Loki's head._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _"Mother, you cannot let him do this!" Loki cries into the empty throne room as his infant children are ripped from his hands, literally. Odin had already turned them to monsters, his beautiful daughter, disfigured and half blackened with death, his son turned to a little black wolf pup, and his second eldest to a little emerald colored sea serpent. Loki has collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Frigga falls next to him, her upper body draped over his back as she cries with him, their sobs intermingling into a song of dispair fit for a Banshee. Thor stands by his father's side, his blue eyes glistening. All of them had raised the children for the last sixty years, and Odin had suddenly decided to outcast them. To Loki, this hurts worse than having his lips run through with a needle and having an enchanted serpent's venom dripped into his eyes for something he had no control over._

 _And worst of all, there is nothing any of them can do about it until Ragnarok comes or Thor becomes the Allfather._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Loki is quiet as the Chitauri finish with him, his back freshly whipped and fresh blood running down his legs. He supposes today would be the day he tells the Mad Titan that he will aid him in conquering the nine realms and beyond. Suicide by Thor or Odin is a great way to go, because he's tired of living. He just wants his children, and his sweet daughter could steal them all away to Helheim, where they would be safe and together again._

 _Yes, he would tell Thanos just how easy it would be, then allow them to defeat him. Just give Thanos the show he wants, and it would be over for him._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Loki doesn't even cry out as one of the Einerjar twists his arm completely around, shattering the weakened bone within. They had already whipped him, and stomped his chest, broken his legs so he couldn't walk, and punish him farther when they tell him to do so. They've bashed his jaw into the wall, and beaten him over the head with a club. He can't see, they had once again dripped one of Idunn's serpent's venom in his eyes. He's so weak, he doesn't have the energy to call out, and he couldn't anyway, on account of them just finishing sewing his lips shut._

 _His suicide by Odin plan hadn't worked well, and he assums it was upon Frigga's begging that Odin spared him his life. Oh how sweet his mother is, yet she has no clue how her love for him is now causing him to suffer far worse than he had been._

 _As he blacks out, the pain subsides. Perhaps now he would see Hela again._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tony hands Bruce a mug of sugar filled coffee, the scientist exhausted as the sun begins to peak over the horizon. Loki is covered head to toe in bandages, Thor by his side, holding the emaciated trickter's bony hand.

"Still leaving today?" Tony teases Bruce lightly with a tired voice.

"Not a chance," Bruce jabs back lightly, voice laced even thicker with fatigue as he sips his hot coffee.

"I cannot thank you enough, the both of you," Thor calls to them, unwilling to leave his brother's side. Loki has an IV running from his left hand to a tall pole next to his bedside, slowly hydrating the beyond dehydrated God. Bruce had had a tough time finding a suitible vein in Loki's hands to insert the needle into. His ruined mouth is hanging open ever so slightly, white teeth barely peeking through and blending into the washed out paper tone of his skin.

"Well, I suppose it's no problem, as long as it's not a trick," Bruce sighs, running his hand through his disheveled peppered grey hair.

"You have my word that it is not," Thor says, certainty steeling his tone.

"So, what, we just wait and see?" Tony asks the two other men as he sips his coffee, his arms crossed lightly. He is not a patient person in the least.

"We don't have a choice, Tony," Bruse sighs.

"Yeah, I get it. Rock of Ages over there better behave himself, is all I'm sayin'. Jarvis, if Loki steps even slightly out of line, notify me immediately."

"Will do, Sir," the AI chirps back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Well guys, finals are next week for me, so hopefully I can get one more chapter out before the 1st. Also guess what? Loki wakes up next chapter! Poor baby, it's not going to be pretty. See you guys soon.**


End file.
